ホワイトローズ
by Yukari Kurochi
Summary: Things just isn't what it seems sometimes.


ホワイトローズ ~ Chapter One

Ah, the stupid goddamn (is that even possible for it to be goddamned?) church again. Messing around with your poor life for the fourth time now, though the punishments were never as severe as this was. And you still swear it was out to get you for sure.

"Sheesh, [Name], you just had to get yourself sent off again. And for absolutely no reason this time!" you fumed as you stepped out the car and it sped away along the road, leaving you in front of two giant iron doors. And when you meant giant, you meant that you could have drove three tractors (you know those ones that go vroom-vroom and chop-chop on a farm?) through and not worry about clipping off the sides[1].

"Stupid church, I didn't even do anything this time! Last time was purely on accident!" you were helping to cook food in the kitchens, when some bitch just came in and decided to piss you off. After a few minutes, you couldn't remember what had happened yet there were mysterious chunks of the wall missing, a few knives were embedded deep into the wall pinning the source of your anger. The church just thought the devil possessed you for a moment and made you take a bath in holy water.

Not noticing that the doors opened purely by themselves, you waltzed right in. You knocked on the front door. "Anyone home?!" no one answered but the doors, once again, opened by themselves. And once again, being an idiot, you walked in not noticing.

"No welcome party? Well, I guest i could have been worse." You said once you walked in, glancing at the glorious crystal chandelier, you wondered if they would fall and crush you. Then you started wondering if some random thing was going to slice the wire that was keeping the chandelier hanging, crushing you. Or was a wizard going to magically appear and zap the wire in crisps, crushing you. Or maybe, or maybe…you know what, anything could happened and the chandelier would come crashing down anyway.

"How long are you going to stare at the chandelier?" a young man with white hair stared at you.

Completely not noticing the situation at hand you went off about his hair. "Whoa! You hair is like the color of snow! Shame my hair is [h/c] isn't it?" you left your luggage where you were standing to go get a closer look at the guy. "And your eyes too! What a pretty shade of blood red scarlet! Are you wearing some type of contacts to make them look like that color?![2]"

"I'm not wearing contacts, who are you?" he asked pushing me back a few inches.

"Seriously? No contacts?! Then what about your hair? How did you get it to be snow white? Did you use bleach" start sparkled in your eyes as you interrogated the poor boy who was getting annoyed by the second, though you were oblivious to that fact.

"No I did not use bleach. What is your name and why are you here?"

"Aw, shame. Just when I had a perfect image in my mind." Crossing your arms you thought for another moment. Your brain began its surprising process of calculating the impossible and turning them into real life situations. In other words, imagination happened. "Oh I get it now. You have a wig on! Now that makes perfect sense!"

"I DO NOT USE WIGS!" he roared. "Stop avoiding the subject!" pinning you to a nearby wall, he asked once more. "What is your name and what are you doing here? If you don't tell me right now you will die a painful death." Carefully laced venom in his words made it impossible to further avoid the subject at hand.

Finally noticing the question and cursing yourself for being a ditz, you replied, "My name is [f/n] [l/n]. I am here because the church sent me, probably because I pinned a girl to a wall with a couple of knives."

"What's all the commotion here? Subaru, are you chasing Yui again?" another guy appeared.

"Whoa…you guys have really sharp teeth actually." You looked at the white haired dude's teeth (the white haired dude who's name was supposedly Subaru) as he snarled at the older guy.

"Of course we have sharp fangs, little bitch." Another one appeared. He was quite rude compared to the others, though you had to admit that the fedora he wore added quite the nice touch to his outfit.

"Well, son of a bitch, that was quite rude. And isn't it a bit early to dress up for Halloween little vampies[3]?" clutching at the Subaru's hand that held you captive against the wall, you tries to pry them off. What little success you had.

"It's futile." The grip on your neck tightened and drew a considerable amount of blood. The crimson liquid flowed down your neck and splattered against the floor in tiny droplets. Immediately, eyes glowed from around the room.

"Oh so you guys really are vampies." You really were slow at some things.

"Of course we are my dear." You felt a small nibble on your ear; you gave out an un-amused sigh at the action. "Seems like every vampire is out for my blood these days, every single fucking time I bleed, they swarm me. And now I'm forced to live with some." You complained, not that they really cared or anything. I mean they were acting the same way you would have if they had been hot chocolate with a peppermint stick[4].

"Reiji-san? Subaru-san? Raito-san?" another girl appeared. Thank god you weren't alone with a bunch of guys. They would have driven you more insane than you could ever imagine being insane, and since because you constantly used your imagination, it means some you could not ever see since it was something beyond your imagination, ruling out every possibility that comes to your head [5].

"Well, there goes the excitement." Subaru let go of your hands before retreating into the darkness. Everyone else soon followed suit, leaving you with the girl.

"Thanks for helping me." You held out your hand and introduced yourself, "[l/n], [f/n]" She looked at your hand uncertainly, as if you were going to grip her hand and never let go. "Ah, you don't like friendly handshakes? Heh heh, sorry this is a force of habit from when I greet all the visitors to the church."

"You were at the church to?" her scarlet eyes searched you [e/c] ones for any signs of lying.

"Well, I was new. And I sort of caused a bit of trouble. And…uh…yeah…they probably got tired of me." You modified your voice to sound like one of the priest's, "_Ah don't worry dear. Since God forgave you I will too. No need to worry, god will always be here for you."_

She laughed, "I'm Yui Komori. And I thought you might want to know this but, both of us were sent here as sacrificial brides."

"Sa-cra-fi-cial bri-des?" you sounded out the word. "So I'm not here for a wonderful time with three very, very good looking vampire guys?"

Yui laughed again, "Correction, there are six 'very, very good looking' vampires here." She then took your hand and began leading you up a bunch of stair and hallways. "You know, your personality is pretty rare to find."

"My personality?!" you walked in through a door after her, probably her bedroom. "Are you kidding me? So if I were to yell, 'Get your rare personality here now! Only $29.99 each!' people would come and try to buy it?"

"Haha. No I meant your outgoing personality. Where you can turn almost any bad incident into a good and laughable one." She said.

"Heh she's right." Oh great another vampie. "Now bow before the great and powerful, 'Yours Truly', prey."

"Like hell I will." Turn your back on the vampire wasn't a good idea. You were soon tightly encircled by hands that had an iron grip.

"Ayato-san!" Yui tried to pry the hands off of you but had no luck against the super natural powers he had.

"Don't worry Yui. I'm used to this now." you landed a well-aimed kick in the place where no sun shines. Feeling his grip loosen, you then followed up and a punch in his stomach, leaving the poor boy on the floor. "Not so powerful now, eh?" Straddling his back, you proceeded to bend his legs backwards, putting him in a painful position.

"[Name]-chan! Where did you learn that from?" Yui asked, eyes bright with excitement.

"Ah, I fend of vampies every day when I wasn't at the church." You got off Ayato and then proceeded to brush yourself off before teaching the girl a few moves and completely ignoring 'Yours Truly' who was on the ground, at the moment. "You never learned self-defense?!"

She shook her head no. "I never really had the time or confidence."

"Well it's essential for every girl to learn. It can be used to fend off all sorts of things, from regular school boys, to perverted boys, and to even anything close to being a boy." Quickly disposing of the vampire on the floor and locking doors, you started her lesson.

"Alright. When you punch out like this." You demonstrated to her. "You should tighten you stomach just in case if they dodge, and punch you. That way you won't take very much damage." She nodded and tried. "Fun fact: Did you know? It only takes 25 lbs. of pressure to break your knee [6]."

"Ah that's very interesting [Name]-chan."

"Please, it's just [Name], no need for the formalities." You got up to leave. "Right then, why don't you practice that, and once you mastered it we'll move on." She nodded and began practicing. What a sweet and obeying girl she was.

Walking down the hallways, you took notice of a single decoration that caught your attention somehow. A candle burning a purple flame.

_Weird._ You though. _Why is it purple. Does that mean it won't be extinguished by water or whatever you try to do with it? _Old memories flooded back in that instant.

"If you're wondering, no that candle will not extinguish."

"When did you-" you were cut off when a hand covered your mouth.

"Tell me. Your blood. You're not human are you, you little runt." Subaru asked quite harshly.

"Why do I have to tell someone of the like o you?!" you spat back. Your attitude earned you a slap across the face. The asshole.

"Because, you have no choice, stupid woman." He snarled once again. "Tell me or I'll crush your throat with no mercy."

"You asshole. Don't you dare touch me like that!" you continued the rebellious tone. And he did exactly what he said he would do. "You'll never- never get the answer- from me-that way."

A smirk riddle his face. "You wanna try me?"

I returned the same smirk even though he was cutting off most of my supply of oxygen.

"You know what makes me angry? Just looking at your pathetic face. Reminds me of an old friend who left me. Funny too, you have the same name as her. I will enjoy killing you. "

"Is that so? What would you-ah-friend say then?"

"She deserved no mercy. She left me. And since I couldn't have my revenge on her, I'll dish it out on you." He squeezed your neck even harder, this time, completely cutting off all the oxygen. Within seconds, you lay blacked out and on the ground.

"Am I dead." you asked, waking up to find yourself in a dark room. Eyeing Subaru who sat in a corner you said, "Couldn't bring yourself to kill me, could you?"

"Shut up you stupid woman, if you didn't look so much like her you would have been dead." He snarled, clearly the poor boy was upset.

"And who is this 'her'?" you asked. Curiosity killed the cat. But curiosity was framed, stupidity killed the cat. [7] You were the cat a thousand times, yet you still haven't died.

"None of your business."

"Well maybe it isn't my business. Sorry if I wanted to know and try to help you out." You shrugged and began your journey towards the door, sadly that meant having to walk past Subaru to get there.

You brushed passed him before a hand shot out and grab bed you, stopping you advance towards freedom. "I'll tell you for a price."

"What's the price?"

"Let me have a drink of your blood."

You scoffed, typical vampire. "Deal." You didn't scream when he caged you with his larger form. You didn't scream when he sunk his fangs deep into your neck. You still didn't scream when he started drinking. You didn't scream even when he pulled away. But, you screamed when a rat suddenly ran across the room. You hid behind Subaru for protection.

"You not afraid of a vampire that can suck the life out of you, but you're afraid of a rat." He shook his head.

"You haven't seen those things in action! You have no idea how many little rats they can have within a month. And all that stuff they eat, just it's disgusting." You shuddered. "Anyway, about that story-"

"You don't forget do you stupid woman?"

"I'm not stupid; now hurry up with that story already." I jumped into his bed. Much more comfy than standing, and then patted a spot next to me for him to sit.

"After this you're getting out you stupid woman." He scoffed. "When I was a kid I had a friend." Ahhh, so he wasn't that antisocial! "She was very nice, but she left one day and I never saw her. The end. Now get out you stupid woman."[8]

"That's it?" you whined pitifully. "Can I help you find a good ending to your story?"

"No, and how would that even be possible." He scoffed.

A smile formed upon your lips, curving them ever so delicately on the edge that showed you knew something and he didn't and the edge of pure innocence[9]. "Who do you think I am?"

He pinned you down once again, hand almost crushing your throat. "You are not the [Name] I knew. The one I knew died in Cordelia's hands. Cordelia murdered her right in front of me. I would know, a dead person cannot come back alive again, you imposter."

You laughed until he squeezed you neck tighter. "Cordelia would never kill her favorite little girl. The one that was murdered was some other child. Not me."

"Prove it you stupid woman."

Your golden iris suddenly swirled violently into a [e/c] hue. Fangs grew inside your mouth, and your hair turned into a light [h/c] color that faded into a very soft [h/c] at the ends.

"Is this enough proof?" you sweetly asked. Now you looked exactly like you had when you were a child, minus all the poofy dresses you had to wear [10] and the childish body shape that you had lost quite a few years ago.

His eyes hardened as he scanned your whole body, making you feel uncomfortable. "Then, why, if you really are [Name]. Why did you leave me alone." He asked letting go of your neck.

"I was part of the noble [l/n] vampire family. Mother wanted me back for some events. Afterwards, she missed me so much she didn't want me going back to you guys." You snuggled deeper under the covers, I mean if he was gonna throw you out any way; you might as well mess up his bed first.

"But why would Cordelia fake your death?"

Ah the boy was clueless. "Don't you know? Cordelia convinced my mother to send me back, only she kept me as her own. Until the day Ayato tried to kill her. She erased some of my memories and sent Richiter to send me to the church. The memories didn't come back until I saw that purple flame outside."

The blankets were really soft. Subaru wrapped his arms around your waist, totally encircling you and keeping you from escaping. "Well, I won't ever, ever let you leave again. Everything you do now, I'll keep close watch on you. You are not escaping again, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Well, shit. There goes you freedom.

Author's Notes: And really disappointed with the amount of words this totaled. I'm sorry.

[1] This author spent 30% of her time crashing into objects during her first few hours of playing Mario Kart and GTA 2.

[2] Cosplay. You know, the whole thing with wigs and stuff. Of course you know what cosplay is! Why am I even typing this.

[3] Vampies = vampires. Same thing basically.

[4] Hot chocolate with a peppermint stick is the absolute favorite treat of mine. I love it and will glomp anyone for it. Glomp = stalk, run, jump (only required if you are short like this author here), tackle, hug.

[5] Imagination, the secret weapon to dominating and terrorizing the world. Well as I like to think of it.

[6] A fun fact taught to this author by her friend one day during P.E. For some reason this fact was stuck in her brain and she never figured out why she remembered all the little tuff not about school and not the info actually taught by the school.

[7] A twist to the usual 'Curiosity killed the cat' by a friend. The author would also appreciate it if her own cat did not try this out.

[8] Typical story if a GUY tried to tell one.

[9] Most people, like this author, aren't very innocent at all, even if they look sweet on the outside and everything. Everything changes once you become their friend and realize their true side of them.

[10] Stupid poofy dresses, the author tripped down a set of stairs in a poofy dress once.


End file.
